REBORN
by Couphie
Summary: Mereka sama karena mereka berbeda. Kris dengan segala keangkuhannya, hidup melalang buana tanpa arah dan tujuan. Sementara itu Tao, merasa buta akan segala perubahan di sekelilingnya. Mereka sama karena mereka "terlahir kembali". Kristao/Taoris. BxB. RnR pls! [CHAPTER 2 UPDATE]
1. Prolog : 1919's Tragedy

Ia mengingat saat dimana malam terlalu dingin dan tubuhnya yang nyaris beku meringkuk di atas ranjang tua milik ibunya—kedinginan, kelaparan dan sangat lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Couphie **proudly present...

**˹R**E**B**O**R**N

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All character isn't mine, but this story is mine**

**Kristao** as a mainpair

**Warning!** Contains **shonen-ai/boys love!**

This story was inspired by the novel of **Twilight **which the book itself belong to **Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I didn't force anyone to read my fanfic. If you don't like, just go away!**

* * *

**1918**

Oktober—epidemi flu Spanyol yang dimulai sejak bulan Februari lalu semakin parah dari hari ke hari. Angka kematian akibat dari epidemi yang mewabah ini tidak diketahui jumlah pastinya, tetapi diperkirakan 6300 orang di Amerika meninggal per harinya.

Di pinggiran kota Chicago, keadaan begitu mencekam. Selama lebih dari tiga bulan daerah ini telah mengalami krisis pangan dan obat-obatan karena terhambatnya aktifitas transportasi akibat pandemi yang kian merebak. Beberapa wilayah di Chicago bahkan terlihat bagaikan tak berpenghuni karena terlalu lama terisolasi.

Bagi yang masih sanggup bertahan, mereka berharap bantuan segera datang. Ribuan jiwa meratapi nasib yang begitu mengerikan ini.

Di beberapa rumah tercium bau busuk menyengat—hal itu karena seluruh penghuninya telah tewas—dan sebagian besar orang enggan melakukan pembersihan terhadap rumah-rumah itu dan memilih membiarkannya hingga petugas datang berkunjung untuk melakukan pencatatan.

Pada bulan Desember, akhirnya datanglah bantuan dan para sukarelawan. Sebanyak dua-belas dokter dan kelompok medis ditugaskan di pinggiran kota Chicago—yang pada saat itu keadaan masyarakatnya begitu mengenaskan dengan kondisi kota yang lengang.

Mereka disambut dengan brutal.

Sekupulan massa berbondong-bondong ke pos kesehatan dengan langkah bagaikan mayat hidup. Wajah mereka sepucat kertas dan beberapa yang kondisinya sangat parah bahkan nyaris tidak memiliki rona kehidupan—membiru, atau bahkan hijau.

Tak banyak jiwa yang terselamatkan dalam upaya penyelamatan itu. Minimnya ketersediaan obat-obatan dan alat medis, penanganan yang sangat terlambat, ditambah lagi virus itu mengalami mutasi secara cepat—sedangkan obatnya masih belum ditemukan—membuat semua orang putus asa.

**Yang tercium di udara hanyalah kematian.**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**1919**

Semua menggila. Ribuan korban nyawa terus berjatuhan tanpa henti.

Sebagai upaya lebih intensif, dibentuklah tim untuk melakukan survei ke berbagai tempat. Tugas mereka hanyalah satu; mencari siapapun yang masih memiliki harapan untuk hidup.

Johnny Peves adalah seorang relawan dari Alaska yang mendapat tugas bersama tim penyelamat lain untuk dikirim ke Chicago.

Pada suatu siang saat cuaca sangatlah buruk dengan tanda-tanda badai, John bersama tiga teman satu sub-timnya sedang melakukan penelusuran di sebuah daerah pinggiran yang lokasinya dekat dengan pesisir pantai.

Pukul 1 mendung mulai berkumpul di atas kepala mereka dengan warnanya yang pekat, disusul gelegar guntur di udara dan hujan deras mengguyur Chicago beserta dua kota di sebelahnya.

Tim itupun memutuskan untuk berteduh di sebuah rumah tak jauh dari tepi pantai.

"Aku tidak yakin kita bisa menemukan sesuatu di sini. Kau tahu, aku bahkan tak melihat satupun orang semenjak memasuki daerah ini." keluh seorang pria berjaket merah dengan _badge_ nama di dada sebelah kiri yang bertuliskan 'Christopher Dawn'.

"Diamlah Chris!" seru Jean Bridge—satu-satunya wanita dalam tim itu. "Aku sedang mencoba fokus! Sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu."

Mereka berempat sontak terdiam, menajamkan telinga masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya terdengarlah suara lirih—sangat lirih hingga nyaris terdengar seperti sapuan angin.

"...long..."

Hening.

"...tolong..."

Mereka terkesiap.

"Dari sana!"

Mereka bergegas menghampiri sebuah pintu yang terbuka separuh.

Saat pintu itu akhirnya menjeblak terbuka, kegelapan menyambut keempat orang itu. Mereka terdiam, mencari sumber suara di antara ributnya badai di luar.

"...ibu..."

Seberkas kilat menerangi ruangan itu selama sepersekian detik.

Mereka terpaku menatap sosok itu.

"...aku belum mati..."

* * *

Suara gaduh terdengar sayup-sayup di telinganya, membuatnya terusik.

**Ibu...?**

"Nak? Kau bisa mendengarku? Teruslah bernafas!"

Sesuatu menutupi mulut dan hidungnya. Ia bisa merasakan udara segar terhirup ke dalam paru-parunya.

**Aku ingin tidur...**

"Tidak! Tidak! Tetap buka matamu! Kau ingin hidup kan? Buka matamu!"

Ia terus memaksakan diri untuk tetap membuat kelopak matanya yang terasa berat itu untuk tetap terjaga.

"Hh... engh... pa... ku kan—hhh m-ma-ti...?"

"Tidak! Kau tak akan mati! Kau tidak boleh mati!"

"Tenangkan dirimu Profesor Huang. Kita tidak bisa menyelamatkannya jika kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu!"

**Ayah...?**

"Ayah di sini sayang. Apakah kau merindukan ayah?"

Ia dapat mengenalinya.

Pria paruh baya berwajah tampan dengan kumis tipis itu adalah ayahnya.

Ayahnya...

"...yah... sak-it..."

"Tahan nak! Anak ayah pasti kuat bukan? Ayah janji, jika kau bisa menahan sakitnya, ayah akan mengabulkan apapun keinginanmu!"

Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia terbatuk dengan keras berulang kali. Sesuatu yang terasa asam dan getir tercecap lidahnya beserta bau karat yang ikut terhirup olehnya.

"TIDAK! Berikan serum itu! Aku ingin dia hidup! BERIKAN AKU SERUM ITU!"

"Serum itu belum mencapai tingkat keberhasilan yang ideal! Kita belum pernah melakukan uji coba pada manusia! Anak itu bahkan terlalu lemah untuk menerima reaksinya!"

Ia tak mengerti kenapa orang-orang itu berseru kepada ayahnya.

"Percuma! Kau hanya akan membuang-buang serum itu, Profesor Huang!"

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI! KAU DENGAR!? BERIKAN SERUM ITU!"

Ia mendengar suara berisik seperti barang dibanting dengan suara berkelontang di lantai dan benda pecah yang jatuh.

Tubuhnya bergetar pelan saat sesuatu menembus permukaan kulitnya yang terasa dingin.

Rasanya menyengat.

Rasa panas menyebar di dalam tubuhnya.

Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Sesak sekali...

Ia tak sanggup lagi...

"Hhh... a-yahh—"

—**aku menyayangimu...**

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BOLEH MATI! TIDAK! SEHARUSNYA TIDAK SEPERTI INI! **ZITAOOOOOOOO!**"

.

.

.

.

Epidemi ini telah digambarkan sebagai "_holocaust_ medis terbesar dalam sejarah" dan mungkin telah membunuh banyak orang sebagai _Black Death._ Tragedi ini benar-benar global, menyebar bahkan ke Kutub Utara dan terpencil kepulauan Pasifik. Penyakit yang luar biasa parah menewaskan antara 2 hingga 20% dari mereka yang terinfeksi (penderita yang terinfeksi—yang menunjukkan gejala-gejala lebih awal pada fase pertama, pada dasarnya lebih mudah disembuhkan karena masih pada tahap yang tidak mengancam).

Angka kematian dari epidemi 1918-1919 tidak diketahui, tetapi diperkirakan bahwa 2,5% sampai 5% dari populasi dunia terbunuh—berkisar 20 sampai 100 juta orang.

Setelah musibah itu, pemerintah di seluruh dunia telah menghabiskan miliaran dolar AS untuk melakukan upaya pencegahan—mempersiapkan dan merencanakan untuk pandemi yang potensial, dengan biaya terkait dengan pembelian obat-obatan dan vaksin serta mengembangkan latihan bencana dan strategi untuk kontrol perbatasan ditingkatkan.(*)

.

.

.

.

.

**Continue the story or just drop it out?**

.

.

.

.

.

(*) Dikutip dari berbagai sumber

YESS! OMG WHAT ACTUALLY AM I DOING?! QAQ

Saya hanya stres gegara tugas yang gak ada habisnya. Saya bahkan cuma bisa bengong pas ngetik adegan lemon untuk fanfiksi saya yang lain. Yeah, I'm stupid and I know it. QAQ

Ok, what do you think? **Lanjutin atau udah segini aja?** Baru prolog sih ini. Kalo mau lanjut plis review yah~ Ditunggu~

Oh, dan gak lupa juga…

**..:::* HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUANG ZITAO *:::..**


	2. Kris Copperfield

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R**E**B**O**R**N

Written by **Couphie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All characters aren't mine, but this story is mine**

**Kristao** as a mainpair

This fanfiction contains **shonen-ai/boys love **and there are some **OC**'s

This fanfiction was inspired by the novel of **Twilight **which the book itself belong to **Stephenie Meyer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I didn't force anyone to read my fanfic. If you don't like, just go away!**

* * *

**Bristol, The Great Britain 1845**

Hidup menjadi seorang bangsawan bukanlah jaminan akan kehidupan yang bahagia selamanya. Apapun yang ada saat ini hanyalah sederet tata aturan yang memuakkan, berisi omong kosong dan tipuan—atau setidaknya begitulah menurut Kris.

Terlahir di tengah sebuah keluarga bangsawan tersohor di negeri ini dan menjadi putra bungsu dari tiga bersaudara, Kris tidak tahu harus bersyukur atau mengumpat keras karenanya.

Kakak pertamanya—Nicholas Copperfield—telah menikah setahun lalu, meminang seorang putri seorang pengusaha _wine _yang berasal dari Brighton. Nicholas jugalah yang mengemban tugas untuk membantu ayahnya untuk mengurusi segala macam urusan perusahaan—yang kelak sebagian akan diwariskan ke Kris pula. Sementara kakak perempuannya—Hellena Copperfield—sudah dijodohkan dengan putra seorang Tuan Tanah asal Liverpool. Dan kini Hellen hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk ditunangkan.

Kris sendiri bukanlah putra kesayangan ayahnya. Ia adalah pemberontak dan secara terang-terangan menolak segala jenis tradisi kolot yang berlaku sebagaimana mestinya di era pemerintahan Ratu Victoria saat ini.

Ia tidak ingin didesak untuk segera menikah. Ia tidak ingin berkutat di dalam ruang kerja pengap seperti milik ayahnya atau Nicholas.

Matanya perih setiap kali melihat para wanita bangsawan berkeliaran dengan gaun berumbai mereka yang berat. Belum lagi sanggul tinggi yang mereka kenakan dan juga perhiasan bergram-gram yang menghiasi tubuh mereka dari pangkal rambut hingga ke ujung kaki.

Kris tidak suka mengikuti pesta-pesta yang dihadiri para bangsawan berbau parfum menyengat itu. Ia tidak suka memakai pakaian aneh memuakkan ini. Yang paling penting, ia tidak suka saat rambutnya harus disemprotkan cairan aneh yang membuat helai pirangnya jadi melengkung kaku seperti buntut kuda. Ia merasa harga dirinya sebagai pria terinjak-injak dengan mengenaskan.

Hari ini pun sebenarnya Kris sudah berusaha keras untuk mengelabui ibunya agar bisa kabur dari keharusan menghadiri upacara perayaan yang diadakan rekan bisnis ayahnya. Tapi sungguh disayangkan, rencananya gagal.

Dan kini ia hanya dapat memasang wajah masamnya, lengkap dengan pakaian konyol yang ia sebut-sebut itu—kemeja putih dengan kerah terkancing sampai atas yang mencekik lehernya, rompi krem, celana hitam dan mantel yang panjangnya melewati lutut berwarna cokelat. Pakaian ini bahkan tak ada bedanya dengan rok para wanita itu, gerutunya lagi.

"Ibu, kumohon dengan sangat. Ini sungguh memalukan untuk pergi ke pesta dengan didampingi olehmu. Jangan tersinggung, tapi pria mana yang pergi ke pesta ditemani ibunya." mencoba beralasan, Kris memandang ibunya yang tengah duduk dengan bahu dan punggung tegak di seberangnya.

Keanggunan yang mengerikan, pikirnya.

"Oh, dan pria mana yang justru datang sendirian di pesta saat pria lainnya ditemani gadis anggun di lengan mereka?" sindiran tajam itu membuat Kris mengerutkan keningnya, tersinggung. "Dan mana tongkatmu, Kris?"

Kris mendengus meremehkan. "Oh, ayolah. Aku bukan kakek-kakek yang harus berpegangan pada tongkat hanya untuk berjalan. Jadi aku tidak membawanya, terima kasih sudah bertanya."

"Jangan mendengus seperti kuda! Inilah yang membuat ayah kesal padamu. Kau selalu berbicara ketus, membuat penilaian orang-orang tentangmu menjadi buruk. Hentikan itu, Kris! Tidak akan ada satupun keluarga yang merelakan anak gadis mereka untukmu."

Memutar bola matanya, Kris hanya menanggapi ucapan ibunya dengan gumaman tidak jelas sambil membuang pandangan ke jendela—membuat emosi wanita yang usianya sudah kepala tiga itu mendidih akan gestur tak acuhnya.

"Kau..."

"Tidak baik jika seorang _Lady _seperti ibunda menggeram layaknya singa begitu. Dimana sopan santunmu, ibu?"

Sungguh jika saja bukan karena tata perilaku yang dijunjung tinggi olehnya, ia pasti sudah menampar mulut anaknya yang luar biasa keras kepala itu.

Kereta yang berhenti menyadarkannya dari bayangan-bayangan itu. Sang Nyonya Besar mengibaskan gaunnya dan merapikan rambut pirangnya yang tersanggul sebelum menatap Kris dengan tajam. "Bersikaplah baik malam ini jika masih ingin selamat dari kemurkaan ayahmu. Perayaan ini adalah acara paling penting baginya. Jangan membuat keluarga kita malu."

Bergumam malas, Kris segera turun dari kereta setelah pintu dibukakan dari luar. Setelah menapak di tanah dengan benar, ia menjulurkan tangan kanannya yang segera disambut oleh sang ibu. Wanita itu menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang anggun dan mantap, seperti hyena yang tengah mengintai mangsanya. Mata beriris cokelat terang yang diwariskan pada putra-putrinya itu memancarkan sorot dingin. Dagunya terangkat angkuh, memamerkan betapa tinggi derajat yang ia miliki sebagai Nyonya Besar Keluarga Copperfield.

Kehidupan seperti inilah yang membuat Kris mempertanyakan dosa apa yang ia perbuat di masa lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suara melodis yang dimainkan oleh sekelompok pemusik mengalun lembut ke segala penjuru _ballroom. _Para pria dan wanita berbaur di tengah ruangan, saling berpasangan, berdansa mengikuti alunan musik. Dianne Copperfield—ibunda Kris—tampak terlibat dalam percakapan santai bersama para wanita bangsawan lainnya, membahas entah masalah apa itu—Kris tidak peduli.

Kris sendiri dengan tenang berdiri diam dengan bersandar pada sebuah pilar. Sesekali tangannya menggoyangkan gelas tinggi yang berisi sampanye.

Beberapa gadis yang tak berdansa tampak meliriknya sambil terkikik di balik kipas mereka. Tak ada yang berani mendekati Kris. Adalah hal yang tabu jika seorang gadis menghampiri seorang pria terlebih dulu—terlebih lagi seorang pria asing.

"Kris..."

Kris hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya saat sang ibu memanggilnya. Wanita itu berjalan anggun menghampirinya dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam kipas dan tangan yang lain memegangi gaunnya. Di sebelah Nyonya Besar itu terdapat seorang gadis yang tampak asing baginya. Gadis itu memiliki wajah oval, berdagu runcing dengan mata besar berwarna abu-abu jernih dan bibir penuh yang tampak merah oleh riasan. Kulitnya putih pucat tanpa bintik-bintik, rambutnya pirang stroberi dan disanggul dengan menyisakan sebagian yang dibiarkan terurai. Sebuah tiara kecil bertahtakan Swarovski biru tersemat apik di kepalanya. Ia tampak manis dengan gaun lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan draperi lipit-lipit yang bertumpuk dari pinggang hingga ke ekor gaunnya yang mengembang dan berhiaskan pita serta _ruffles_ pada tepi bawahnya.

"Ibu ingin mengenalkanmu pada putri kedua dari keluarga Brown. Namanya Francessa."

Gadis itu tersenyum, mengangkat sedikit gaunnya dan menekuk lututnya—menunduk dengan anggun sebagai salam.

"_Dear_, ini Kris, putraku yang sudah pernah kuceritakan."

Normalnya pada kondisi seperti ini seorang pria akan membungkuk—atau jika perlu, meraih tangan kanan si gadis, lalu mengecup punggung tangannya. Tapi Kris hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai respon.

Tatapan Dianne menajam saat memandang putra bungsunya. Ini sangat memalukan, pikirnya. Gadis itu pastilah tersinggung dan mungkin saja nanti Kris akan digunjingkan akibat perilakunya itu.

Kris menyadari tatapan menusuk ibunya, tetapi ia memilih mengabaikannya. Sementara itu, gadis bernama Francessa itu tampak memasang wajah masam dengan dahinya yang berkerut samar.

"Kris..."

Dengan enggan Kris menatap ibunya. Seketika ia tertegun saat mendapati sorot mengancam dari mata wanita itu.

Ia berdeham, secara refleks tangannya bergerak merapikan tepian kerah mantelnya. "Maafkan perilaku kurang sopanku, Ms. Brown. Kuharap kau mengerti, sangatlah sulit untuk tidak terhanyut dalam pesona kecantikanmu."

Setelah menghujani gadis belia itu dengan rentetan kalimat sanjungan, Kris segera mengulurkan tangannya dengan sedikit membungkuk sopan. "_May I?"_

"A-ah, tentu..."

Gadis itu seketika merona saat Kris mengecup punggung tangannya dengan lembut.

Sekali pandang pun semua orang akan langsung tahu. Jika seorang Kris sudah mengeluarkan aura bangsawannya, maka bidadari sekalipun akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

Dianne tersenyum puas melihat sikap Kris. Ia kembali memberikan tatapan yang mengandung sebuah maksud, membuat Kris bergidik samar.

Kris terpaksa melakukannya kali ini.

"_Shall we dance, _Ms. Brown?"

Sebuah senyum terbentuk di bibir gadis muda itu. "_With my pleasure." _ujarnya tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada senangnya.

Ibu kris menatap keduanya hingga mereka menghilang dari pandangan, tertelan pasangan lain yang juga sedang berdansa di tengah _ballroom_.

"Dianne..."

Wanita itu menoleh saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar memanggilnya. Sang suami berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat di sisinya.

"Bagaimana?"

Nyonya Besar itu menyambut uluran tangan sang suami, lalu menatap pria itu dengan senyum yang masih betah berada di wajahnya. "Mereka terlihat sangat serasi. Tapi aku masih ingin melihat bagaimana jika Kris berdiri berdampingan dengan Alice atau Emily."

William Cofferfield hanya menatap datar sang istri. Biarkan sajalah, pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ibu tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!" Kris menggeram marah.

"Oh, ya? Ibu bisa melakukannya Kris. Ibu selalu bisa melakukannya." sepasang manik mata beriris cokelat terang milik Dianne Copperfield menatap datar ke arah putra bungsunya.

Kris menatap tak percaya ke arah ibunya. Ia mengerti jika segala bentuk tata aturan yang mengikatnya selama ini bertujuan untuk mendidiknya sebagai seorang yang sukses kelak, dan Kris menjalaninya dengan penuh pengertian. Tapi kali sudah keterlaluan menurutnya.

Tanpa pemberitahuan apapun dan tanpa menanyakan kesediaannya, sang Nyonya Besar memutuskan sepihak untuk mengikatnya dalam sebuah pesta pertunangan. Tak ia tahu gadis entah berantah mana yang dipilih ibunya, Kris tak peduli dan tak akan pernah sudi menerima ini.

"Kupikir kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya!" tanpa sanggup menahan diri Kris berujar dengan suara menggelegar, hingga bahkan Dianne tersentak saat mendengarnya.

"Kris!" sang ayah memperingatinya dengan sorot tajam sedingin es.

"Membahas apa? Ini sudah keputusan akhir, Kris."

"Pura-pura lupa huh? Ibu sendiri yang membebaskan aku hingga nanti usiaku 27 tahun. Aku sudah memenuhi semua syarat yang ibu ajukan, tapi hingga kini tak satu pun permohonanku yang ibu kabulkan! Aku ditipu mentah-mentah! Ini tidak adil!"

"Tidak bisa Kris." Dianne mengerutkan dahinya, sementara itu tangannya meraih serbet bersih di atas meja dan menyeka sudut bibirnya dengan anggun, "Ibu pikir ini adalah jalan terbaik. Usia 24 tahun sudah cukup matang. Kau sudah dewasa, sudah saatnya kau meneruskan bisnis dengan serius, mulai mengikat hubungan dengan gadis yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan berhenti bermain-main."

"Tapi ibu sudah berjanji." Kris menatap sang ibu dengan sorot dingin penuh amarah. "Janji adalah hutang. Dan akan kupastikan ibu menepatinya, tak peduli dengan cara apapun. Perjalananku tak akan ditunda apalagi dibatalkan." Kris beranjak dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat suara ribut gesekan kaki kursi yang semula didudukinya.

"Dan pertunangan itu, sampai kapanpun tak akan terjadi." kemudian pria itu melangkah pergi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan yang dilayangkan seluruh anggota keluarganya.

"Dia semakin susah diatur." Nicholas berdecak menyaksikan perilaku sang adik yang sosoknya telah menghilang di ujung lorong.

"Tidak. Kurasa Kris benar. Kali ini ibu sudah keterlaluan. Mungkin Kris bisa menerima perjodohan ini jika ibu tak mengatakannya secara mendadak seperti ini. Ibu sudah menjanjikan pada Kris kebebasan dan kurasa Kris sudah menjalani semuanya dengan cukup baik walau sikapnya kurang sopan. Lagipula menurutku rencana ini terlalu tergesa-gesa."

Sang kepala keluarga menatap putrinya dengan kening berkerut. "Baru kudengar kali ini kau membelanya'Ellen."

Gadis itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Ini tidak adil. Kalian membiarkan Nicholas bertunangan saat dia berusia 28 tahun, dan sekarang Kris tidak mendapat perlakuan yang sama. Jika aku Kris, mungkin meja makan ini sudah terbalik karena aku tak dapat menahan amarah."

Untuk beberapa saat keheningan menyergap ruang makan itu. Meja panjang yang terasa lapang dan ruangan yang begitu luas semakin memperburuk aura dingin yang mengambang di udara.

Hellena menghela nafas dan menatap ayah dan ibunya bergantian. "Kalian harus mempertimbangkan hal ini dengan baik. Kris—ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Sudah dua tahun ini ia melakukan bagiannya dengan baik walaupun aku bisa melihat ia begitu tak ingin melakukan semua ini. Jangan terlalu egois, ibu... Kupikir untuk sementara ini cukuplah Nicholas dan aku yang masih bisa menyanggupi keinginan ibu. Jika nanti ia sampai meledak, aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya." gadis itu melirik ayahnya dengan sorot penuh arti.

"Aku sudah selesai. Selamat malam."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya saat pintu kamar yang ia tempati diketuk beberapa kali dari luar.

"Kris? Ini aku, Hellena. Boleh aku masuk?"

Pria itu mendesah lelah, tapi kemudian ia menyahuti panggilan sang kakak yang masih di luar.

Pintu kamarnya berderit pelan, disusul dengan kemuculan Hellena dengan raut wajahnya yang santai.

Gadis itu berjalan santai menghampiri Kris sang adik yang tengah duduk di balik sebuah meja kerja berukuran sedang yang sengaja diletakkan di sudut kamar. Tatapannya menilai dalam keheningan.

"Aku... bertanya-tanya tentang persiapan untuk kepergianmu. Bagaimana?"

"Semuanya hampir selesai. Kapal sudah siap. Mungkin lima hari lagi aku berangkat."

Hellena terdiam. Ia tak tahu mengapa tapi ada suatu perasaan tak rela jika harus membiarkan Kris pergi. Jantungnya berdegup gelisah dan itu sangat mengganggu.

"Aku benci membuatmu kecewa. Tapi sejujurnya, akupun tidak setuju dengan pilihan tempat yang akan kau tuju. Asia adalah tempat yang sangat jauh. Aku mendengar kabar jika benua itu adalah benua yang indah sekaligus mengerikan."

Hellena menghela nafas tak sabaran seraya meremat sapu tangan yang ia bawa.

"Perang masih bergolak dan... dan aku tak ingin hal buruk menimpamu."

Kris tersentak saat melihat wajah sang kakak perempuan telah bersimbah airmata. Nafasnya tersendat dan isakan lirih lolos dari bibirnya. Ia beranjak dan meghampiri gadis itu, meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Aku tahu... tapi hanya inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku untuk pergi. Aku mungkin tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Perjalanan ini bisa memakan waktu berminggu-minggu bahkan berbulan-bulan tapi aku sangat menginginkannya. Sekali ini saja aku bisa pergi. Maka kupilih tempat yang jauh dimana aku bisa berjalan dengan santai sambil menatap sekitar."

Kris menyeka airmata yang mengaliri pipi pucat sang kakak seraya tersenyum. "Aku akan baik-baik saja. Orang-orang suruhanku akan memberi kabar di setiap persinggahan kami. Dan kau akan baik-baik saja tanpaku."

Hellena kembali terisak, kali ini agak keras. Kris hanya menatapnya teduh.

"Apakah aku pernah mengatakannya padamu? Kau adalah keluargaku yang paling berharga. Aku menyayangimu 'Ellen."

Kali ini sebuah senyum mengukir manis di bibir gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya update setelah sekian lama? Saya bukannya bersikap masa bodoh dengan hutang fanfiks yang belum update sampe sekarang. Tapi ini tahun terakhir di SMA dan ujian sudah di depan mata.

Hanya fanfik ini yang menurut saya sudah mendekati 'layak' untuk publish. Kalian tau? Sangat susah untuk fokus pada beberapa hal sekaligus. Maka saya memutuskan untuk hiatus dulu. Saya sudah menuliskan perihal status hiatus ini di Bio tapi saya pikir banyak dari kalian yang tidak membacanya, karena masih saja ada yang menagih update.

Saya tahu, ini menyebalkan. Tapi hal ini diluar kemampuan saya. Saya harap kalian masih sudi menanti kelanjutan fanfiks saya. Jika tidak ada halangan, saya akan mulai aktif menulis lagi pada akhir bulan April, tepatnya setelah UN—sambil melamar kerja. Hitung-hitung mengisi waktu luang, jika sudah resmi lulus dan jadi pengangguran lol.

Review seikhlasnya, nggak review ya gak apa kok. Reborn ini juga paling cuma saya sendiri yang baca lol. Dan buat yang udah review, thanks ya~ ILY guys :3


End file.
